


Seirēnesex

by needleyecandy



Series: Seirēnes [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Double Penetration, M/M, Sirens, Wall Sex, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor was utterly fearless about the change, embracing everything it promised: the song, the longevity, the body. "I want our first time to be in our real bodies," he had said, that first night, catching Loki's hands in his own when Loki had begun to undress him.</p>
<p>"These are real," Loki had said, craning his head forward to try to bite the buttons off Thor's shirt.</p>
<p>Thor had held him back with gentle laughter. "You know what I mean," he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seirēnesex

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the Pervy McPervesons who read 'Seirēnes' and went, "that's great, now where's the smut?"
> 
> Enjoy.

Thor felt guilty about bespelling his family. Loki had no such qualms. "It's not like you're going to eat them," he pointed out. "Isn't it better than making them worry about you giving up a solid career to live on the beach?" 

So Thor put his phone on speaker when he called to tell them what his new address would be, and before they had much time to freak out, Loki sang them into calmness. 

"That's a great idea, son. We're so proud of your life choices," they told him. 

After that they had two weeks to sort through their belongings, shipping what they wanted ahead of them, and the last day of February saw them putting the fish into a portable tank, turning in their keys, and getting a cab to the airport. 

Loki didn't like flying any better a second time, and Thor held his hand until they landed in Athens. When they had begun planning, Loki had suggested that they stay in Athens a few days for Thor to tour the archaeological sites, but Thor refused. "I want to go straight home," he said. 

Thor was utterly fearless about the change, embracing everything it promised: the song, the longevity, the body. "I want our first time to be in our real bodies," he had said, that first night, catching Loki's hands in his own when Loki had begun to undress him. 

"These are real," Loki had said, craning his head forward to try to bite the buttons off Thor's shirt. 

Thor had held him back with gentle laughter. "You know what I mean," he said. 

But now all that was behind them. Their luggage was sitting on the floor of the empty café, the tank was placed on a table before a window with a good view, and they had walked out onto the white sand, hand in hand. 

The setting sun hung low and red to the west, while the stars shone dizzyingly above the sea before them. The tourists had mostly retired to the nearby tavernas for dinner and celebratory levels of ouzo, and it was easy to find a stretch of beach that was theirs alone. They undressed each other in silence, all gentle touches and soft kisses, and then Loki took Thor's hand and led him into the sea. 

Thor walked steadily until they were chest-deep. "What does it feel like, breathing the water?" he asked. 

Loki frowned in thought. "It's easier for me to say what it feels like to breathe the air," he said. "Air is thin and light, but it moves slowly. Water is heavier, but swift. Would you like to watch me first?" 

Thor nodded, and Loki moved to where the low rays of the sun would reveal him after he sank beneath the waves. He smiled as he let his knees soften, feeling the water climb his neck, cover his face, swirl his hair. He smiled up through the surface as Thor watched him. 

He could see Thor tense himself with determination and fall suddenly to meet Loki where he knelt on the smooth pebble floor. His eyes were squeezed shut and his chest didn't move. Loki took his hand and it clenched his own, far too hard. It went tighter and tighter and then Thor shot up, gasping for air when he broke the surface. 

Loki rose to meet him. "It's okay to be scared," he said. 

Thor shook his head. "I'm not even scared of it, not really. It's pure instinct. Let's try again." 

"All right." Again, Loki sank before him and waited, watching, as Thor again tried and again rose spluttering back into the air. 

"Survival instincts are great when they actually help you survive," Thor said, trying to laugh. 

"I've never seen anyone do this for the first time before. I don't know how to help," Loki told him. 

Thor met his eyes. "What if you held me down?" 

"I don't think I could win a wrestling match against you, not anymore." 

"You could if I were holding my breath." 

Loki nodded. "That I could. Tell me when you're ready." He watched as Thor cast a look back at the beach and then turned resolutely away. 

"Now." 

Loki sprang from the water and knocked Thor off his feet. They grappled on the ocean floor, rolling over and over as they fought for dominance. At first Thor was winning, but he weakened quickly as his blood was depleted of oxygen. Loki could feel his pulse racing as his heart fought to send one last burst of energy to his muscles, and Thor shoved, hard, but it was too late, he had held his breath too long, and Loki watched his mouth gape open and take a massive gulp of clear, cool water. His eyes flew open in shock, and Loki smiled at him. 

"What do you think?" he asked. 

"It's the strangest thing ever," Thor said. He laughed. "Or at least, it was until I started _talking_ underwater." 

"Would you like to shift now, or do you want some more time to get used to this first?" 

"I think that might be for the best," admitted Thor. "Can we go to your cave?" 

Loki's heart missed a beat as he looked at the longing in Thor's eyes. "Of course. It's this way." 

It was slow going, and much more tiring, swimming with legs. He used to laugh at the rubber fins that he sometimes saw humans wear when they swam. He would not do so again. Even with their heightened vision, the cave was too dark to see until they had adjusted, and they floated together at its mouth, waiting. 

Loki felt the shift in the current just before he felt Thor's hand, still warm against his skin despite the coolness of the winter sea. He moved forwards into Thor's embrace. Their lips met, and he felt a rush of water as Thor sighed gently. "I'm ready," Thor said. 

He could see Thor now. His pupils were lost to blackness, and his hair floated around his head like tangles of the loveliest seaweed. He looked so much at home here. Only one thing more to make him truly belong. "Hold my hands, that you might feel the magic," Loki told him. 

Thor took Loki's hands in his own and Loki moved away enough for Thor to watch him shift. This was the moment of truth. Thor had accepted the knowledge of what he was, and Thor had said he wanted to be like Loki, and be with Loki. And now Thor would see what that truly meant, and Loki clenched his jaw against the jolt of fear that shot through him as he worked his magic. 

He need not have worried. Thor did not blink once through the transformation, his eyes everywhere on Loki's body, taking it all in. And when Loki looked down Thor's body... yes, Thor liked what he saw. "Do you think you can do it?" Loki asked him. 

Thor met his eyes. "I can," he answered. His voice was so deep and rich, and his body was simply glorious. Loki could feel his cock stirring, beginning to nudge its way out of its protective slit. He wondered what Thor's would look like after the change, how it would feel. He held Thor's hands through his change, smiling his encouragement as he felt the magic washing over him, just right. 

Thor broke away to stare down at himself. "What do you think?" asked Loki. 

"It's..." Thor paused. "It doesn't seem real." He ran a hand down his new body, fingers investigating the line just below his waist where the skin that covered his hips gave way to gleaming red scales. Loki imagined them glinting gold in the sun, the way his own took on a green iridescence. "I'm a different color from you," Thor said. 

Loki laughed. "Of course you are. We're from different continents, after all," he said. 

"Mmmm. I've always liked red and black together," Thor said. He turned to face the cave, eyes running over the centuries of treasure Loki had collected. With a sudden powerful thrust of his tail, he swam inside, circling the chamber and laughing in delight. 

Loki joined him when he was nearly back to the cave's mouth. Thor grabbed him and they turned inwards, their tails undulating together as they drifted through the middle of the wide room. Their mouths met and they kissed, slow and deep as the sea itself. 

"I don't want to wait anymore," Thor murmured, his lips still against Loki's own. 

"You're the one who made us wait in the first place," said Loki. Despite his teasing tone, though, he knew Thor was right. This - _here_ \- was perfect. 

Thor kissed him again. "How do we?" 

Loki took Thor's hand to guide it down the front of his body. His cock was beginning to peek out and it gave him a surge of shyness he had not felt before. "When we're not using them, our cocks are tucked away so they don't interfere with swimming. And then they do this-" he broke off with a gasp as Thor's fingers ran over the stiffening head. 

"Go on," Thor prompted, a teasing smile on his face. 

"And we can fit them into each other's slits at the same time, if we're careful. Or we can use this," he said, lowering Thor's hand to his other slit. 

"What's that?" 

"It's for, ummm," Loki started, feeling his cheeks grow warm. 

Thor laughed again. "If you had any idea how much time I spent admiring your ass the past few months, you wouldn't be blushing right now," he said. Loki blushed harder, making Thor laugh harder. "Well, how do you prefer it?" 

"I've never... I mean, I've never wanted to before." 

"So your first time is going to be with someone who's only had this body for ten minutes?" Loki nodded. "Okay, well, I apologize in advance," Thor said. 

"I never wanted to before," Loki repeated, and before Thor could answer, Loki kissed him into silence. 

Loki had not realized they were drifting until his back slammed into the wall. His hands, wrapped around Thor's broad back, began to swirl downwards. He could feel the muscles in Thor's tail working to hold them both in place, Loki's body pinned between the wall and Thor, leaving him free to move his arms and tail as he liked. And _oh,_ he liked. He explored every inch of Thor that he could reach, fingers delving into his waving hair, down his sides to his tail, feeling the smoothness of the brilliant scales beneath his fingers. Thor's cock was hard and slick against his own and he beat his tail lazily, grinding them together. Thor's answering groan sent a surge of triumph thrilling through his veins. 

"How do you want this?" Thor asked. His voice was rough with need, almost as harsh as the groan had been. 

"Together," Loki said. 

It wasn't really the most dignified thing, working out how they fit into one another, but somehow cautious fingers found their way, each one gently opening the other, until the fingers slid out, holding open where they would join. 

"Ready?" Thor asked. Loki tried to speak and ended up nodding. 

Thor leaned forward so that his forehead was pressed to Loki's. They each brought their cocks into place and pulsed their tails, pushing themselves together. 

Loki gasped at the intensity of it. If he had not been so firmly pinned between the wall and Thor, it would have bowed him in half and they would have had to start over. He had known he wanted it, known it would be good, but this... Thor's cock was a blaze of heat against his own, and Thor's slit was so tight around him, rippling with each beat of his tail. Loki cried out and Thor drank it down. 

He could feel his spell twisting its way into his moans, just as it did when he sang. And Thor, too, he was moaning too and while Loki could not be enslaved as a mortal could, it was wondrous to let himself be caught up in it. To feel their spells entwining so that their hearts and minds were joined together just as much as their bodies. 

Thor's hands came up to brace against the rough stone behind Loki, his thick arms boxing him in so that Thor was all he could see. Thor fucked harder, increasing the friction where they rubbed together and taking Loki's cock faster into himself. Loki pushed back against the wall, meeting Thor thrust for thrust. 

"Loki, you feel amazing, - _hah!_ \- yes, that, don't stop..." Thor panted. 

Loki really meant to not stop, but as he got close he could feel his muscles going limp, until at last he had his head resting on Thor's shoulder and could do no more with his tail than stroke Thor's gently with his fin. He wrapped his arms around Thor's waist, feeling the coiled strength as it tensed and released beneath his fingers. And always that incessant push-pull that threatened to drive him mad. He would go mad, he could feel it, feel it getting close, he just needed a brief moment to collect his thoughts but before he could speak something _happened_ and it was like the looming madness had crashed into him and shown itself to be something altogether different. 

Someone was crying out, their sounds of pleasure echoing through his cave, but he couldn't think about that now because he was bucking and writhing in Thor's arms and he forgot who he was as his cock pulsed and spilled and there were more noises and more cries and his slit was hot and slippery and it was only as he came back to himself that he realized what had happened to them both. 

Thor was holding him and stroking his hair and murmuring in his ear. 

"I had no idea," Loki said. It was so important, suddenly, that Thor know. That he know what this was. 

Thor drew back to look at him. "You hadn't, even by yourself?" he asked. 

Loki shook his head. "I told you, I never wanted to." 

"I guess I assumed that just meant with other people," Thor said. 

"It's how my - _our_ \- kind are. I did tell you it was forever," Loki said anxiously. If Thor hadn't realized, hadn't understood what he meant- 

"I know. I didn't really understand. But I'm glad of it," Thor told him, pulling him back close. 

Loki had never thought about it before. It was simply how things were. Even at the sybaritic festivals of his younger days, it had never been a thing worthy of mention; as some celebrants would break off in pairs or smaller groups, others did not, choosing instead to drink themselves into oblivion, perhaps, or to run wild through the hills and terrify the mortals. 

"Me, too. I'm glad too. Now come on. We still have to feed the fish," Loki said. 


End file.
